Amazonite (PPG)
Amazonite" (gem codename: LeafGreen) is the deuteragonist of Pandora Planet Gems. '' Appearance Amazonite has a somewhat lanky build. His gem is embedded on his right shoulder. He has pale white skin and aqua green colored spiky hair that covers his left eye and forms a point at the top. He wears a sleeveless teal tanktop with a black V-neck collar (similar to the Yellow Diamond uniform) in the form of a decorative zigzag cross pattern. He wears a black sash around the waist and wears black pants with white boots. Personality Amazonite is very calm and naive, but can sometimes be very fun-loving and laid back. He seems to be slightly engaged in human culture, such as eating and sleeping. Despite this, he is still native to gem culture and does the job right every time. Abilities All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Amazonite can also take refuge in his gemstone after being wounded to heal, and is also capable of fusion. '''Fusions' * When fused with Sard, they form Ruby-Zoisite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Paraiba Tourmaline. Skillset * Martial Arts: As a skill he shares with Sard, Amazonite is likewise prone to using martial art skills in battle, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching his opponent. Because of his status as a high-ranking gem soldier, the two central parts mix into a fighting style that isn't like common fighting. Unique Abilities ''' * '''Botanokinesis: Amazonite appears to have imme*nse power over vines and leaf/petal material, demonstrated by his creating a vine lift/elevator and divide a path through the chin-high grass in the rainforest. * Vine Constructs: Amazonite is capable of forming vines into various constructs that she can control. He has shown to form hands out of vines that he can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. He is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. Relationships Sard Amazonite respects Sard as a leader figure for him and Moonstone. However, he will go beyond Sard's rules sometimes just for the fun of it. Moonstone ' The two seem to interact with each other pretty well. Amazonite has been shown to give out concern for him, as seen in "Insectephobe's Attack". The two get really ecstatic when allowed to fuse, as shown in "Disharmony". 'Chrysoberyl Like all of the other gems on the infantry, Amazonite seems to know the least about Chrysoberyl. The two seem to get along though. 'Sky Blue Sapphire ' Not much is known about their relationship, other than the fact that Amazonite was shocked when the Masquerade Figure poofed her in "Masquerade Massacre". 'Chrome Diopside ' TBA Gemstone Amazonite's gemstone is located and embedded on his right shoulder, featuring a hexagonal facet. The front and back are symmetrical, and it has a dark green ring around it, which is usually hidden inside his body, except when he's regenerating. It is a tetradecahedron, specifically a truncated hexagonal dipyramid. Its overall shape is circular. Gemology * Amazonite is a green variety of microcline feldsparhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microcline. * Because of its bright green color when polished, amazonite is sometimes cut and used as a cheap gemstone, although it is easily fractured, and loses its gloss due to its softness. * The name is taken from that of the Amazon River, from which certain green stones were formerly obtained, but it is doubtful whether green feldsparoccurs in the Amazon area. References Category:A to Z Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Pandora Planet Gems Characters Category:Fanon Characters